


His Mistake

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Infidelity, Mistakes, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same 'mistake' he made two or three times a week-- if it could even be called that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mistake

Knockturn Alley isn't the sort of place a respectable Auror, a family man is supposed to be. It's somewhere one would find back-alley ailhotsy peddlers, wizards of dubious character, and scarlet women. When the sun goes down and the street lamps glow, respectable wizarding folk find themselves elsewhere.

Ron knew he wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be at home with Hermione, tucking Rosie and Hugo into bed before giving them a kiss goodnight. They're still much too young to understand why Mummy and Daddy don't sleep in the same room anymore, and he doesn't want to tarnish their innocence. They're only _children_.

And he knew coming to Knockturn Alley after work was a mistake, but he did it anyway. It was the same 'mistake' he made two or three times a week-- if it could even be called that.

If _she_ could even be called that.

Lavender Brown is forbidden to him. Ron Weasley, a married man and father of two. A war hero who always goes home with his family for Sunday dinner at the Burrow, a man of strong morals and principles. But Lavender is his secret. Maybe he fucks her to get back at Hermione. Maybe he fucks her because he never got to at Hogwarts. Or maybe he fucks her because he still feels _something_ for her, that teenage romance that burned hot and fizzled out just as quickly as it'd came. 

When he's buried hilt deep inside of her, he doesn't think about his wife. All he can think of is the squeeze of her body around him, the bounce of her full breasts as skin slaps against skin and grunts echo in tandem. When his fingers pinch her nipples and she squeals in delight, he can't help but smirk against her lips. He _likes_ an uninhibited woman in the bedroom, unlike--

No, he can't think about her.

Instead, he'll think about Lavender. He'll think about the way she sucks him off, driving him wild with that pretty pink tongue. He'll think about the way she's naked and ready as soon as he arrives, spreading her legs for him before he even undresses. He'll think about kissing her, about fucking her, about making her scream his name.

And when they're done, _then_ he'll think about his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles.


End file.
